madoka kaname and the doctor
by Finalcool720
Summary: Madoka kaname is aware of homura's time traviling and called her old friend the doctor to help her with homura's loops and to go on adventures with and to change the timeline.also Madoka's is immune to houmra's time loops because of traveling in the tardis
1. Chapter 1 After the dream

i do not own doctor who or madoka magica now lets begin this crossover

Chapter 1 After the dream

Madoka woke up after the dream and sat on her bed.madoka then got up and grabbed her phone and called someone and went downstairs."good morning dad" madoka said."good morning madoka can you help tatsuya wake your mother" tomohisa asked."Ok"madoka said.Madoka walked and opened the door to her mom's and Dad's room.Madoka entered the room and pulled the sheets off her mom and said "rise and shine".Junko pretended to have trouble getting up.

Junko and Madoka went to get ready for the day and made small talk.Madoka thought to her self time to change one thing and choose the yellow ribbions.hmm i would have chosen the red ones Junko said. I felt like yellow with my pink hair today Madoka answered.it works Junko said.Thanks madoka answersd.Madoka was eating breakfest with her family.another cup of cup hun tomohisa asked.better not Junko answerd and said goodbye to everyone.

You should head off to school Madoka Tomohisa said.Of course but i have to grab my bag and finished her bread with jam madoka responed.Madoka went back to her room and grabed her bag and said bye dad and Tatsuya and ran out the door.Madoka after leaving switched paths and headed to a park that was closer to the mall.Madoka entered the girls room and opened her bag and took out a change of cloths.Madoka took off her Mitakihara Middle School and put it in the sink.

Madoka then put on the black Jeans and a pink t-shirt.Madoka then took the yellow ribbion out of her hair.Madoka undid her pig tails and smiled as she hered the sounds of the tardis.Madoka turrend the skink on and wet her uniform.she then took sissors out of her bag and cut her uniform and put it in her bag.Madoka left the bathroom.Madoka checked the side of the bathroom and saw the tardis and entered it.

Hello doctor thanks for comming Madoka said.Always happy to help so changing things up finaly my long time compaion The doctor replied.I have done enough research so is my sonic bow and arrows upgraded to defeat a witch in one move madoka asked.of course plus it can cause an incubator to have to use one of its spares the doctor answerd.cool i am glad you got me that on one of our jourenys together with rose madoka replied.

Well so whats next the doctor asked as he gave madoka her sonic bow and arrows.Madoka put it in her bag and thought glad there waterproof.our next move is me being late for class if you dont mind doctor madoka asked.not at all where to the girl who can be as mad as me when she feels like it the doctor answerd.Victorian london if you dont mind but we have one more stop first doctor Madoka said.All right whats the first stop the doctor asked.Madoka smiled and said do you mind doctor and went to the controls.not at all the doctor replied.Madoka messed with the controls and they were off.

Madoka here we are she said as she put it on the screen kyosuke kamijo hosptial room.I see madoka where going to heal his hands and take him with us the doctor said.Correct i'll handle this you go get Amy and rory Madoka respoend.Got it Madoka the doctor answered.Madoka noded and exited the tardis.

Kyosuke saw the blue box appear with a wosh wosh sound.then he noticed madoka exit as the blue box disapered.He'll be back just getting some friends of ours to come along madoka said.Why do you look diffrent and seem much more badass if you dont mind the language Kyosuke asked.Madoka chuckled.Why are you laughing Kyosuke asked next.Oh i am always like this with the doctor sure i am kind but this the part of me i hide madoka answered.Intresting so what do you want and shouldn't you be in class kyosuke asked.

Oh i am going in a little while but i want you to come with me on an adventure Kyosuke madoka answersd.No thanks Kyosuke answered.What if i said he has a way to heal your hands so you can play the villion once more Madoka answered back with.Really i'll come if you tell me does Sayaka know of you like this Kyosuke asked.No it's my secret so please dont tell her madoka answered.Fine i wont tell and i'll come along Kyosuke answersd.

Madoka smiled as she heard the wosh wosh.get in here Madoka More nuts then the doctor Amy said. coming but can i have some help getting Kyosuke in the tardis Madoka asked?Sure hey rory we need you to take care of bringing madoka's friend on bored Amy demanded.Rory steped out of the tardis and pushed the bed on board.

Thanks Amy and madoka said.are we kidnapping him rory asked.kinda madoka said.The doctor came and said everyone here good good first things first and injected Kyosuke with a drug.What did you give him doctor rory asked.Oh just a drug that will heal his hands and his body from the year 9000 that madoka and i visited last thursday when she was suposed to save a cat the doctor repliad with.Houmra had it covered Madoka added.who is houmra Kyosuke asked.Transfer student time wimy stuff not impourant madoka said.

The doctor laughed as he entered the controls.now off we go the doctor said and they landed in Victorian London.How are you felling Kyosuke Madoka asked.Kyosuke got off the bed Good and its bigger on the inside.finally Amy and the doctor respoend.madoka chuckled and said i am going to get changed.Madoka walked to the costume room and started looking throu cloths and changed into a victorian London newspaper boy outfit.Madoka left and saw Kyosuke playing the vilion.The doctor looked at madoka as she started at kyosuke.

Madoka clapped as he finished.so did Amy,Rory and the doctor.thanks now then Doctor time to head out right Kyosuke asked.Of course madoka respoend.Madoka went out first and looked at the people and saw a newspaper on the cobble stone streets.Madoka picked it up and read the top headline familys disaper after visting a new train that has been compleated.intresting right madoka the doctor asked.Of course anyway there geting changed Madoka repleid.The doctor noded.Madoka saw Kyosuke come out first wearing a white shirt,blue vest, brown pants,and brown shoes.Madoka blushed and thought i can see why Sayaka likes you.

What do you think doctor and Madoka Kyosuke asked.Its smashing the doctor replied.It really suits you Madoka answered.Thanks but i have to know why you choose victorian newspaper boy as your outfit Madoka ?Kyosuke asked.oh its just in case during history class i wind up in a photo pepole won't notice madoka replied.make sence Kyosuke answered.

Madoka handed the newspaper to the doctor.the doctor took the newspaper interesting he said.As Kyosuke had girls swooing over him.Madoka looked at Kyosuke and smiled.So you do realize if you go for Kyosuke Sayaka will make a wish to know how it happend The Doctor said.I know just think he is cute and whats taken Rory and Amy so long are they making baby no.2 in there Madoka replied.no where not Amy said as she rory came out of tardis.Just joking Madoka said as she saw Kyosuke start to enjoy the swooning of the girls arround him

big brother kyosuke our parents are waiting Madoka said after walking over and huging him and then pointed to Amy and The doctor.Kyosuke nodded and took Madoka's hand and they walked where the doctor,Rory, and Amy waited.Really me and amy are married yet you point to her and the doctor rory said.Sorry old habbit from when travling with the doctor and donna Madoka replied.i don't mind rory let me guess just because it was you two girls and him Amy said.Un hun Madoka replied.

Now lets get a move on we have a train to catch the doctor said.Madoka and Kyosuke walked together as they reached the train station with the doctor,Amy,and Rory.the doctor used his psychic paper and got them on bord for free.after they took there seats Madoka got up and so did the doctor and said at the same time Cyberman obviously.What are cyberman ?Oh a race of machines who like to absorb other species to there ranks Madoka and the doctor said.

Amy chuckled.when there like this its gonna be a show so be prepaird to run Kyosuke Amy said.Hello cyberman madoka said as she took out her sonic bow and arrows and fired them.the doctor used his sonic screwdriver.Madoka and the doctor started freeing the ones who weren't converted.Amy,Rory,and Kyosuke followed and helped out.Wow Madoka is amazing Kyosuke said while freeing a girl and family.I know when i saw her go up against a weeping angel she never blinked while firing her sonic bow and arrows amy said.Weeping angels ?Kyosuke asked.

I'll explain later Madoka shouted while firing her sonic bow and arrows.the doctor and Madoka made it to the engine followed by Amy,Rory,and Kyosuke.hello cyber leader Madoka and the doctor said as they entered the last car.You have one chance they both said.

The doctor noded to madoka and madoka noded back and smiled.start runing as she fired her sonic bow and arrows at the core of the train.You heard the lady move rory and kyosuke Amy and the doctor said.Rory and kyosuke did not speak and just ran.Madoka was the first to jump.followed by amy,next was kyosuke who landed on Madoka and kissed her.Rory jumped with an assit from the doctor.The doctor jumped after saying gernimo.

They saw the train explode. sorry kyosuke said as he blushed and gave madoka his hand.Its fine Madoka said as she took kyosuke hand and blushed.You okey rory amy asked as she helped him up.fine thanks doctor rory said.your fine where to next Madoka,amy,rory,and kyosuke sugestions the doctor said. its time to get back to Mitakihara town if you don't mind doctor madoka asked.not at all i'll drop you off at park i picked you up this mourning fifteen minuntes later and then kyosuke at the hospital the doctor said.thanks Madoka and kyosuke said.

meanwhile at mitakihara middle school

houmra entered the classroom and noticed Madoka wasn't their.Homura thought where is she while playing things as normal.right before lunch homura saw madoka enter.houmra heard madoka say sorry i am late i was attacked by a dog and took out her destroyed uniform.Houmra looked at madoka and thought why are you dressed as a newspaper boy and no ribbions in her hair?.Houmra at lunch said i am not feeling well and went to madoka.

end of chapter 1

thanks for reading and note madoka's sonic bow and arrows are like the doctors sonic screwdriver but a set of a bow and arrows please review.


	2. chapter 2 Homura and the tardis

welcome to chapter 2 i do not own madoka magica or doctor who and this is just for fun.sorry for taking so long i kept changing this chapter hope you like it

Chapter 2 the first witch but first river song

As Madoka took her seat she thought from the look in houmra's eyes.she is wondering whats going on better play this as normal just in case kyubey is watching.Madoka took a breath as sayaka recived a call.what Kyousuke hands are healed sayaka scremed.Madoka looked at houmra who noticed madoka smile and got up.As houmra stood in front of her desk.Madoka took her hand as she wispsred lets go time traveler houmra akemi amd play things as normal please she added.houmra thought how does she know and it seems madoka expected sayaka to recive that call also about my time traveling.

Madoka coughed as she started to walk pass the desk of other students and left the room.Madoka took out her phone and called the doctor.hello doctor tardis roof five mintues please and bring kyousuke madoka asked.alright madoka be there soon the doctor repiled.Madoka kept walking as she left the room and houmra followed she stoped as ahe got another call Oriko mikuni so what did you see madoka asked.oh you almost having to make a contract to save the doctor by becoming a time lord but you figure out another way Oriko said.thanks by the way about that time you killed me be glad i came to you the veration after and expliend what i was doing madoka said.oh i did not expect a blue box and you to ask me to come along on a adventure Oriko said.

well you learend my goal save everyone and be a hero like the doctor madoka said.yeah but if the future changes oriko started to say when madoka intrupted.i know you end me by the way just in case can you deal with the witch that kills mami if houmra and her don't work together madoka asked.we never met but fine Madoka i'll save mami if it comes to it Oriko answered.alright and when me and sayaki meet Mami i'll say i meet a magial girl already and give your name so i can introduce you Oriko Madoka said.good plan by the way houmra is behind you Oriko said and hung up.

madoka did the same and how much did you hear she asked.Not much but the name Oriko houmra repled.how do you know her houmra asked thinking if was the same magial girl who killed madoka how come they working together.i'll explain when we get to the roof madoka wispered to houmra.As madoka walked quickly homura noticed her looking around.Houmra thought she must be trying to avoid kyubey.As Madoka walked up the stairs to the roof.she heard the wosh wosh and smiled as she opened the door and saw the blue box.Madoka quickly ran inside before houmra could see

As houmra entered the roof.she did not see madoka just a blue box.she circled around and then the doors flew open and madoka was standing there welcome homura come in she said.Madoka walked past the center console as houmra entered.houmra eyes widend and had a look of confusion on her face.Madoka chuckled "alright lets get down to bussines houmra and ask any questions and i'll answer"she said.

houmra noticed the look in madoka eyes and thought how long and relized she said it aloud."Since i was five i have been traviling throu time with my deer friend the doctor"Madoka respoend as she walked around the tardis controls.Houmra stared at madoka and "so how come you have still have made a wish with kyubey knowing what would happen"she asked."oh after the first time making a wish to save that cat i decide i wanted to do research after you wish to redo the same month over and over"madoka answered."i see how do you know my wish"houmra asked."to quote you houmra kyubey is tricking all of us"madoka answered.alright whats your plan Madoka"houmra asked.

glad you asked houmra introuducing the one the only last of the time lords the doctor"Madoka said while kyouske entered playing the villion.Madoka walked past the controls next to houmra and wispered yes its the same orkio.Houmra noded to madoka and looked at kyouske and the man who started staring at her.the doctor walked over you must be the girl who is redoing the same month over and houmra akemi hard plenty from madoka pleasure to meet you he said.

"now then madoka pleanty of time before the witch where to "he asked madoka.Madoka walked to the controls"i have a few ideas how about the future lets see how things end or lets break river song out of prison for fun"madoka said while in front of the controls."your choice madoka"the doctor said."Alright kyouske this is gonna be fun"madoka said as she messed with controls and they where off.

kyouske walked over to madoka after finshing playing the villion "who is river song and what did you choose"he asked her."river song an archolgiest we meet at a librey almost got eatting by the pranias that live in trees of somthing madoka answered.Ok anything elese we need to know kyouske asked.oh she is a time travel first time we met it was her end she gave her life for the doctor madoka answered.

homura point of view

As she saw Madoka talk with kyouske she could not help but wonder how Calm she is and wonder what is going to happen next.The doctor taped her on the shoulder.yes doctor she asked.Houmra about your magic you can not stop can you now the doctor asked.you mean redoing the timeline yes she answered.alright we have to fix that the doctor said.Just then the tardis doors opened and river song came in.

river song point of view

I was in my cell reading when i started to hear the tardis and thought hmm must be madoka and closed my tardis blue journal and entered.She then walked to the doctor.hello sweetie she said and gave him a kiss.hello river the doctor said.She then walked over madoka. hello Madoka so do you still have a vortex muniplator she asked.The doctor knows about it but i only use it in emergancies Madoka said.I see she said.why Madoka asked.Spoilers She said.alright i wont pry i did meet a future doctor once and she or he was cool Madoka said."Alright where to madoka i asked as the Tardis moved on its own.I noticed Madoka look at the sceeen and heard her say I see the home planet of the incubators being attack by the derlacks.houmra was shocked how calm madoka was."River,Doctor,and Kyouske go the main derlack ship and houmra your with me on the planet of the incubators Madoka said."Alright Boss madoka the doctor said as Madoka landed the tardis and took out her sonic bow and arrows".I saw Madoka and houmra leave the tardis and me,The Doctor,and Kyouske headed to the main derlack ship.

Madoka's point of view

After me and houmra left the tardis and it went to the derlack ship.I saw incubators in trouble and fried my sonic bow and arrows at the derlaks.i noticed the incubators take note of me now then i walked past as houmra followed.I entered the incubators captial bulding and took down the derlacks inside with my sonic bow and arrows.i saw more derlacks enter they said madoka kamane i smiled and they ran."Why are they scared of you madoka houmra asked"."Oh lets just say they once tried to take over the earth the doctor wasn't around and i was the one who stoped them and unit covered it up I told homura"

After that the tardis returned as we saw the derlacks spaceship flee.Houmra and i got in tardis "How did it go doctor i asked"."Perfect madoka how did protecting the incubators go the doctor asked"."Great so Kyouskue i guess river Also made an impact in getting them to flee i asked"."Yeah she also said to keep you closeclose kyouske said.I noticed him blushing.as we droped river off at her cell she said a pleasure as always madoka.next it was kyouske at his hosptial room.the Doctor left houmra and i on the school roof."So houmra play things as normal i said and went back to class.

Houmra's point of view

After that adventure with madoka,Kyouske,River song, and the doctor.I attack kyubey at the mall and saw madoka take it and run.Mami told me to go after the witch because of what i did to kyubey.I listend and noticed madoka nod.

Madoka point of view

After Mami protected us i told her of Orkio and gave the story how i met her in a way.I asked Mami if she would like to meet the first magical girl i met she said yes.So i Called oriko she is going to meet us tomrrow.I also noticed Kyubey talking with a friend of Mami's Chris Magica he has a soul gem.I thought intersting and headed home on the way Kyubey said so who are you Madoka kamane you saved my home planet a few years ago.i Smiled and said Incubator shut up i might make a contact as long as you don't bring up things Mami dosen't need to know also sayika."Fine but call me Kyubey and your wondering whats the deal with that magical boy Kyubey asked""Maybe but not right now i said as i entered where i live

end of chapter 2

sorry it took so long i did not know where i wanted to go and i promise to try and fix any errors i make.Also i decide to have a guest spot by my Oc chris magica because i might use his witchs labrythin later in this story anyway please review


	3. Chapter 3 Madoka and the Weeping Angels

I do not own Madoka Magica or Doctor Who and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3 Madoka and the weeping angels

the statues are what caught the Incubator's eyes."Do not Blink"Madoka said.Kyubey noticed Madoka kept staring as she picked him up.The sound of the Tardis formed and picked Madoka and Kyubey up.Madoka took a breath "Thanks Doctor"She said.Kyubey saw Madoka take the Controls and brought them back to the morning."Madoka remember the weeping angels are everywhere"The doctor said.Madoka nodded grabbing her sonic bow and arrows and saw herself as she left the tardis going with Kyouske on an adventure with the doctor.

Kyubey noticed Madoka take her place and met Sayaka and Hitomi.Kyubey thought "Madoka seems calm but keeps watching the statues"He noticed Sayaka blink at a statue.Madoka kept her eyes open and Kyubey saw a statue come behind her and looked at it.The weeping angel stopped."Sayaka listen to me carefully keep looking at the statues you to Hitomi"Madoka said."What are you talking about Madoka they are just statues"Hitomi said."Sayaka Madoka is looking at the one in front check behind her for a statue"Kyubey said.Sayaka turned and saw the statue trying to grab Madoka.Madoka took out her Sonic Bow and Arrows and fired at the statues.Sayaka saw a smirk on Madoka's face and thought back to the other day when Mami meet Orkio.

Sayaka saw the way Madoka and Orkio looked at eaxh other and felt the tension in the air.Mami coughed as Madoka ate some of her burger."I am well aware of Madoka's potenial as a magical girl"Orkio said."Yes and lets just say I am pretty good at handling trouble"Madoka said.Sayaka noticed Madoka acting a little different but let it go.Mami took a breath and started at Oriko "Looking forward to working with you"She said.Meanwhile in the present Madoka took out her phone "Homura time travel magic and get Mami beware statues"She said.Sayaka and Hitomi watced Madoka watch each statue."Madoka why does this seem natural to you"Hitomi asked.Madoka looked at the weeping angels "Run"She said.

Sayaka noticed Madoka fire her sonic bow and arrows at the ground and it collapsed.Sayaka and Hitomi saw the statues all fall in and saw time freeze.Madoka noticed the ribbons linking them together."Madoka what is going on"Mami asked."The statues are weeping angels they kill humans or displace them in time"Madoka said."Weeping Angels?"Mami asked as time unfroze.A weeping angel got Mami and sent her back in time.The sound of the tardis could be heard and picked up Madoka,Homura,Sayaka,and Hitomi."Just in time Madoka"The Doctor said."Its clear the weeping angels are after me because of the countless timeloops"Madoka said."Correct Madoka the only way to get them to stop"The doctor said.Madoka walked to the controls and took over "get them all to look at each other"Madoka said.The doctor nodded as Kyouske came out with pleantly of Mirrors."Kyouske"Sayaka and Hitomi said.Madoka kissed him"For luck"She said.

Kyouske nodded and blushed as Sayaka walked over to Madoka."Why did you kiss Kyouske"Sayaka asked."In order to prevent you from becoming magical girl Sayaka my friend the doctor and I healed his hands"Madoka said."I see and you went on an adventure in this Tardis and got a crush on him"Sayaka asked.Madoka nodded as she finished with the controls "You should be safe here on the Starship UK"She said.Madoka sent them out the doors along with the doctor.Madoka took a breath and went back to the controls and to the past.

Outside the Tardis Sayaka,Hitomi,Homura,Kyouske,and the doctor heard the Tardis leave.Kyouske ran to the fading Tardis and Sayaka placed her hand on his shoulder "I am sure Madoka will be fine"She said.Kyouske nodded "So The Doctor what makes this place run"He asked."Oh Wales"The doctor said.Meanwhile in the past Madoka set up the Mirrors and got all the Weeping Angels to look at each other and saved the day.Madoka got in the Tardis and went to get Mami from the past as her present self returned.

End of chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and please review


End file.
